Invoulntary Reaction
by circa divide
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise is sent on a mission that will test the integrity of it's crew. Inspired by "A Midsummer's Night Dream" and "Were The World Mine" T for now. Kirk/Spock Nyota/McCoy Sulu/Checkov
1. 1: The Mission Briefing

**A/N:** This is my next project! I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for everyone who read my other story. This one is going to be much longer and have more of a story-line. The other one was just an idea in my head that I couldn't really explain too well. But hopefully this one flows better. Anyway! On with the show!

* * *

Jim awoke from his peaceful slumber. It had been 4 months since he gained control of the starship Enterprise and her crew. The best crew he could ask for, in his opinion. It consisted mainly of his faithful best friend Bones, the beautiful and talented Nyota Uhura, and the logical and highly competent Spock. He didn't understand how he had gotten so lucky to have been pretty much handed the ship. He was pretty sure it had mainly to do with his father being the man he was as well as Admiral Pike pushing him and giving him the challenge he deserved. He enjoyed challenges and maybe that gave him an extra push to exert himself past his limits on the faithful day he saved Earth from destruction and the rest of the federation at that.

He got up from his bed and walked into the shower, turned on the nozzle and walked into the cold stream of water. He flinched and squirmed until the water started to warm. He soaped up himself and washed his hair. He quickly got out and dried himself off with a towel. He then proceeded to shave and give himself a once over in the mirror in the small bathroom he had to himself. Being the captain did have some perks to it after all.

He walked from the bathroom and grabbed the regulation Starfleet captain's uniform. He pulled on the boxer-briefs which he preferred, then the pants, his black undershirt which clung to him, and then the gold long sleeved shirt. He put on his socks and shoes and stood up. It was just another day on the job to Jim, and he made his way to the cafeteria.

As he walked in he saw Bones sitting next to Uhura chatting away. Spock was seated on the other side of the table. Jim got his breakfast and went over the table. He looked from the side on which Uhura and Bones were sitting and decided it not a great idea to interrupt them and opted to sit next to Spock.

Jim sat down and picked up a spoonful of hot-cereal, the trio's eyes turned to him. "…What?" He said putting the spoonful into his mouth and immediately regretting it seeing as how it was burning hot.

"Jim," Bones had begun. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing, Bones? I'm eating breakfast. I see you all doing the same so what's with the shock and awe?" He said picking up another spoonful, making sure to blow it cool this time, and placed it into his mouth.

"Captain, what McCoy meant to say is what are you doing awake at this hour? We all know that you like to sleep in and seeing you awake half an hour before shift starts is something we… well it's something new." Uhura explained.

"Oh, well… I don't know really. I just woke up and got ready. I guess it is kinda different. But whatever." He responded before shoving another spoonful into his mouth. "You gotta get some of this hot-cereal, it's fantastic." He said even though it sounded more like "Yuh guth guta geh thum uh theth hu-therel, ith fantathtic." Thanks to a mouth full of food.

"Captain, please chew and swallow your food before you make an attempt to speak. It is hard to understand you and it is quite disturbing otherwise." Spock commented.

Jim then swallowed and looked to the man at his side. "Sorry, Spock." He then gave Spock a small James Kirk smile. Spock raised his eyebrow but did not explain what he was thinking exactly.

Breakfast finished in a quick fashion and the group was soon on the bridge of the Enterprise. All were working away and busied when a transmission from Starfleet arrived.

"Captain you have a transmission from Starfleet." Uhura announced.

"Accept and place it on the main screen." He responded. A few clicks and button pushes later and a smiling Admiral Pike arrived on screen.

"Hello Captain Kirk and crew." He greeted.

"Hello there Admiral Pike, how are you doing and what gives us the honor of your presence on this fine morning." Kirk responded in an obviously sarcastic manner.

"Well you have a new mission from Starfleet. And this is from the upper guys so I don't even know the full details. They want you to complete an escort mission. You'll be reporting to Delvos Prime and will receive further instructions upon arrival." He explained.

"Delvos Prime? Isn't that a place where there's some sort of care center?" Jim asked wondering exactly what this was about.

"Yes, it houses a long term care facility where you will be escorting a passenger. I don't have all the details so, as the old saying goes, 'don't kill the messenger.' I'll be checking back from time to time to see where how you're progressing. Pike out." And the screen went blank.

"Well, you heard what he said. Sulu plot a course for Delvos Prime, and let's get on with this. The faster we get there the faster we get this mission over." He said.

"Course plotted, Captain." Sulu said.

"Warp factor 4.5, Sulu. Take us out." Jim said as he sat back into his chair.

"Aye, Captain." And they were off. Jim was thinking about what he wanted for dinner. And the rest of the crew worked on their tasks at hand. The only person who seemed the least bit out of place was Spock. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay just a little intro into the story. I have a whole plan for this. And I hope you enjoy! Reviews are wanted. Ideas as well! I want to know what you want to see! If I like the idea enough, I might just incorporate it into a future chapter and give you a shout out! :D


	2. 2: A Fluttering Fool

**A/N:** Okay! Next chapter gets underway. I want to thank all of you who read the first chapter. I hope this next chapter entices more people as well as keeps the rest of you enraptured.

* * *

"Sulu, how long is it until we reach our destination of Delvos Prime?" Jim asked. It was about half an hour from when he received the message from the admiral and he was bored already. He wanted to just have action going on, he wanted something to just happen already.

"We should arrive in 2 days 12 hours, estimated time, Sir." Sulu reported back.

'_This is taking far too long, maybe Bones might have something fun to do. Just gotta stay out of reach of those hypo sprays though. I swear he has those tucked up his sleeves or something._' He thought to himself. "Alrighty then, I'm gonna go take a break; you all can go about your business. Spock you have the conn." He said, getting up from his captains chair. He then walked past Spock towards the turbo-lift.

As he passed Spock and looked over at his first officer he flashed a quick smile at him. And as Spock looked back at him he could swear he saw something change in his eyes, a quick glimpse of something he couldn't quite place. He just walked passed and blamed it on his mind playing tricks on him for waking up so early.

'_If my mind is playing tricks on me why is my heart beating so fast though? Something must be wrong with me._' He thought to himself. He couldn't quite place the feeling he had in his gut, so it was a good thing he was going down to Bones. He can have a nice chat with him.

But what Jim thought was a glimpse of happiness in Spock was more like a spark of desire. A desire to touch the man he called "Captain." Spock didn't know when it happened, but it was over time that he began to realize that James Tiberius Kirk had stolen his heart. Whenever he flashed a smile there was a flutter in his stomach, whenever he said his name his heart beat would increase. It wasn't before long that Spock began having very intimate dreams about Jim.

Spock wanted more than anything in the world at those moments than to have the affection he felt returned by the one person he knew would never return them. The playboy of the Starship Enterprise and his captain, James Tiberius Kirk, would never return these feelings. And just that thought alone made him more self-aware of how even in the midst of space and among a group of people such as the crew of the Enterprise, he was still an outcast.

When Jim left the room Spock felt more alone on the crowded bridge of the Enterprise then he had ever felt before. He knew he was not alone and he knew that there were people who cared about him, but ever since the day he attempted to choke Jim on the bridge and felt the emotions of fear, anger, wonder, and a small spark of desire, he started to turn from people and isolate himself more than he knew. When Nyota broke things off with him she specified the reason was because she felt he was becoming distant and cold. It all hit him then that what he had been feeling towards Jim had made him selfish and self-centered.

He wished to just go back and change the past, even though in his mind he knew that thought was illogical and impossible but he wanted it none-the-less.

"Mr. Sulu. I am going to go check on something. I am giving you the conn." He said as he got up out of the captains chair, which was far too large for his slender figure. '_It is much more suited to his more muscular frame. It is almost as if the Enterprise calls to him._' He got into the turbo-lift and left the bridge. He then went into his room to think things over; maybe it was time to say something to Jim.

Jim had entered the sickbay with a grin on his face hoping that Bones would have something to entertain him with. "Bones! Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones!" Jim sang as he stepped into his best friends office

"What do you want Jim? I do have duties to complete, ya know!" Bones shouted back at him.

"Oh, those duties can wait. I want something to do! Today is so boring!" He said as he took a seat and put his feet up on the desk.

"Jim, get your goddamned feet off of my desk! And I'm not gonna find something to entertain you! I'm a doctor not your babysitter!" He said as he pushed Jim's feet off the desk he just took half an hour to clean off.

Jim proceeded to pout at him and give him the best puppy dog face he could. "Pweaaase Bonesy! Find something fun for me to do?"

He gave Jim a distressed look and then stood up. "Jim, I'm serious here. I have nothing to do, unless you wanna do some paperwork or help me organize my office then by all means let's do that. But if you're just lookin' for someone to annoy with your childish antics why don't you go annoy that green-blooded hob-goblin first officer of yours?"

"Ugh, I don't wanna do that work. That's not very fun. But I don't really feel like going to Spock, I always feel so nervous around him when it's just us. My tongue gets all tied and my mind goes blank and I just kinda stare. It's not a pretty sight, Bones." He explained as he stood up and started for the door. "But I guess it's more fun than organizing your messy office. So I will see you later!" And he walked out humming a tune.

Jim walked back up to the bridge and sat back down in his chair. Noticing something was off he looked around, he saw Sulu, Checkov, Uhura, all the people sitting at their rightful stations, but where was Spock? "Sulu do you know where Spock went?"

"He said he had something to check on. I'm guessing the science labs or some engineering." He responded back while still working away at his station.

"Alright, I'll be back again then. Sulu, you have the conn." And he walked back into the turbo-lift. Wondering why Spock had walked out of the bridge without a specific reason.

Jim got off on the level that the science labs were located along with the atrium and the green house labs. He walked into the main science labs and looked around. Some people stood at attention and saluted and some others gave him a short salute as they passed by. "Guys, you do know you really don't need to salute me every second of the day. I'm not gonna beat you if you don't." He said with a laugh. A couple of the scientists laughed and sat down, others relaxed and started chatting away while working on whatever projects they were working on.

He walked over to an ensign working at a station. "Ensign, have you seen Spock anywhere around here? He said he was going somewhere but didn't really specify."

"Sorry Captain, I haven't seen him in here today." He responded back, then went back to his tasks.

"Hmm." Jim walked back out of the rooms. He wanted to continue his search but then thought of something better to do. He got back into the turbo-lift and then headed to the recreational level of the ship. '_The enterprise seems to have everything I could ever want. I love this ship!'_ He made his way past the gym's and the other areas towards the room he was looking for.

He walked in and the smell of chlorine filled his nostrils, he missed this smell. He closed his eyes and stood for a moment. A small splash made him re-open them.

In the water was a slender figure, making almost no noise at all while sliding gracefully through the water. He watched as the muscles in his back flexed and tightened and then relaxed as he switched his strokes. The pale skin and black hair were in high contrast to the blue water and the tile that filled the pool. He continued to watch, enraptured at the sight before his eyes, he had never seen someone move as gracefully as he had just witnessed. And before he knew it, the display was over. And the man got out of the water. Jim followed his body as it surfaced the black hair and pointed ears where a dead give-a-way that this was Spock, but what caught his eyes were what he had never seen before.

His back was muscular and slim; his legs were slender yet looked toned and perfect. And when he turned forward he saw a chest that was perfectly toned with a fleck of dark hair and a tight stomach with an outline of a six-pack. In every sense of the work, Spock was perfect. And at this Jim felt a familiar flutter in his stomach and stirring in regions lower than that. He quickly backed out of the pool area as quickly and silently as possible, hoping not to be caught.

'_What is going on with me? This can't be normal right? I mean I'm attracted to girls, right? This is not happening!_' He quickly proceeded to the turbo-lift and pressed for the sick-bay again. He needed to talk to somebody, this needed to get fixed, and soon.

Unfortunately for Jim, Spock did notice a presence enter the pool. One with he was familiar with after serving with him for a short period of time. But what he did not understand was why when he turned around and saw him leave was there a blush on his face and a flustered look upon his face. As he exited the gym he made his way to his quarters, and made a quick call on his communicator to his friend.

"Lt., could you please come to my quarters. I have a question to ask you in private."

"Sure thing Commander. I will be down shortly." She responded and left her station in the hands of her assistant. Wondering what Spock had a question that he needed to ask that it had to be private.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this next chapter. I'm trying to make the characters at least a little believable. Please review and tell me what your opinion is on my take of this!


	3. 3: Turning Over A New Leaf

**A/N:** I couldn't wait to make another chapter so I made this one up superfast!

* * *

Jim walked into the sickbay and sat on an examination table and gave a heavy sigh. _'If I can just figure out what's going on with me maybe I can have hope to complete the duties I have at hand. Then maybe we'll all just live another day.'_ He thought to himself as he waited for his CMO and best friend to walk out of his office. '_I need to get back to the bridge. My shift can't consist of me constantly being out.'_

As Leonard walked out of his office with his head buried in his PADD he barely noticed his statue-esque friend. "Jim what are you doing back? I thought you were gonna go bother Spock for something fun."

"Oh, he was busy with something. I just wanted to see if you weren't too busy and we could have a chat." He said trying his hardest not to sound too distant from the current situation.

"We'll I'm not that busy." He put down the PADD and pulled up a chair. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well," He started. "I can't seem to keep my mind off of a certain… someone, and whenever I think about said person my mind races at light years per second and my heart beats heavy in my chest. Is this something normal? Or am I just not getting enough of something? Is it a side effect of being in space so long or am I just starting to ramble? I'll shut up now." He got off the table and started pacing.

Bones sat very still for a couple moments. He wasn't completely in shock and he had a small bit of happiness in him to see his friend starting to become somebody. "Well, what kinds of thoughts are you having for this person, are they small details that you notice or are they something more… purely sexual? I know it's an odd question but I'm trying to make my assessment and it would be best if you be honest here Jim."

Jim sat in contemplation, he wanted to just blurt out exactly what he had seen and explain all the internal turmoil he was feeling as of late, but thought to just leave it in a shadow. "Mainly it's just the small things, a certain way they stand, details about their face, and small details that could be overlooked but seem overtly obvious and intriguing. I don't really think these thoughts are obsessive but they can become hindering in this professional lifestyle we have on the ship."

Again Bones paused a moment and reeled his mind back into his skull. "Jim, are you saying that you're noticing small details about this person, and not things like boobs or butt like you normally would? And the thoughts you have are non-sexual and actually something of an attraction without the lust?"

"Well I guess. But I never said I didn't notice butt." '_Because his butt is more than perfect.'_ But just as he thought that he wiped it from his mind. "Ugh, Bones there is something wrong with me I swear. Is there some type of hypo you can get me that can get rid of my own thoughts?" He whined.

"Jim, what I may say might shock you. It might be a bit new, but I think you've got an incurable case of infatuation." Bones stated.

'_Infatuated? No. No, no, no, no. That can't be right. I mean, he's Spock. He's a green blooded hob-goblin with pointy ears. Cute pointy ears, with gorgeous eyes of dark brown, and the most perfect body. No. Stop Jim, that doesn't make sense. You don't like Spock. Right?'_ Jim thought to himself. His eyes had gone wide and his mouth hung open. He then silently got up from the table and walked out into the hallway. He made his way back to the turbo-lift and set off for the recreational level. He needed to calm down and he knew the water could do that, but on a smaller level he hoped that Spock was still there. But when he walked back in to find an empty pool and nothing but the refracted light on the ceiling. He took of his shoes and socks, rolled up his pants, and placed his feet in the water.

Spock impatiently waited in his room for Uhura to show up. His mind was racing and his face was flushed green. He needed advice and he needed his friend.

There was a knock at the door and he opened it right up. "Nyota, thank you for coming here on such short notice, I have an inquiry and request some advice on a certain situation that I am currently facing."

She walked inside and they sat at the small table and chairs that were in the room. '_Hmm, first officers get nice digs.'_"What is the question that it's so urgent? Is there something wrong?"

"There is nothing particularly 'wrong' but there is something that needs to be addressed. I understand that our relationship was terminated due to my lack of concentration on said relationship, but I actually have more of a reason for the 'break-up.' While my mind was solely focused on work it was only an attempt to get it off of a certain… person who I seem to find infuriating while incredibly fascinating. It has already affected our previous relationship and I see it is starting to interfere with my working relationship. I need to know how to approach this situation as to not go about ruining a friendship." He asked making sure to explain it as best as he possibly could.

"Well that depends, do you want to create an interest in a relationship, or are you looking to make it known that you don't want a relationship?" She asked.

"That is something I've had a hard time making a decision on. While there is much pointing towards making sure a relationship with this person is avoided I can also see that creation a relationship has its advantages. It would create a higher level of trust and form a bond between us. I want your opinion on what I should do."

"Well, if you plan on creating a relationship then you should go about as quickly as possible, you don't know how long they will be available for. But if you think that you don't want a relationship that you should just tell them straight up that it's not something you're looking for." She said to him in complete seriousness.

"… I will take your opinion into great consideration. I don't want to take up too much of your time. Thank you, Nyota." He then showed stood up and walked to the door.

"It's not a problem, Spock." She pulled him into a hug and then whispered into his ear. "If you're looking for him, he's in the pool area. Go and tell him what you feel." She pulled away to see his small shocked expression. "A woman's intuition I suppose." She gave him a smile and then went back to the bridge.

Back in the pool Jim had gone over through his thoughts over and over. And all in all he could say he was completely and utterly stumped. His mind told him that he was crazy to even think the thoughts that had occupied his head recently, while his heart was telling him the exact opposite and wanted something to come from these thoughts. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice that Spock had walked into the pool area and walked over towards him.

Jim finally realized that another person was there when he heard Spock's feet slip into the water. He looked over and saw a small smile on Spock's lips. '_His perfect lips. NO, JIM, NO, STOP!'_ He decided it best to smile back. "What are you doing here Spock? Shouldn't you be up on the bridge or maybe in the science labs?" He said. It actually sounded better in his head than it did coming out of his mouth.

"My duties for the day are finished. This place is the most calming for me, I like to come here often. I should be the one asking why you are not up on the bridge." He asked as he looked into Jim's eyes. '_They're so blue, as if I am staring into a deep ocean. Only wishing to dive further down and never leave.'_

"Ugh, the bridge is so boring when nothing is going on. I want there to be something happening. That's why I left before to go see what Bones was doing. I hoped he was doing something fun. But he wasn't so I left."

"And you came here…" Spock said shocking Jim.

"Umm… yeah. I saw you swimming and I just thought that it would be rude to interrupt you. So I left you to your own device." He said blushing from the realization that he had been caught.

"It wouldn't have mattered at all. I would have stopped if you had an important task that needed to be done." He said.

"No, I just wanted to be entertained. It wasn't anything that big of a deal." Jim looked down and blushed even more.

Spock then decided to take a risk for once and go with his emotions. He tried denying it, he tried controlling it, but it was time to accept it, and go after it. So Spock put his fingers underneath Jim's chin and tilted his head upwards. "I would have entertained you. It would have been quite agreeable." He then pulled Jim towards him and stopped only inches from his face.

Jim closed his eyes and leaned into the warm embrace that flowed through him.

"Spock."

"Jim."

As their lips were almost touching the doors to the pool burst open. "KEPTIN, COMMANDER, VE HAVE A SITUATION!"

* * *

**A/N:** Just couldn't help myself, so I wrote this all in one shot. Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. 4: Else The Puck A Liar Call

**A/N:** This is turning in a whole other direction that I thought at first, and I'm having a great time coming up with this one. Oh lordy, here we go!.

* * *

Jim and Spock pulled apart as fast as possible, a blush evident on both of their faces. Jim then stood up and walked over toward Chekov. "What is the situation then?" He said in a slightly harsh tone.

"The computers Keptin, they are not responding very vell. Ve may haf caught a virus." He said. '_You're kidding? He runs down here and ruins the moment for a computer virus? Why do I not find this surprising?'_

"Well, let me put on my shoes and then you can lead the way." He said as he went back over to put on his shoes. He kneeled down next to Spock and spoke in a small tone. "There's some type of computer virus that needs fixing. You can do whatever. I'll see you around, Spock." He got up and walked away. Not sure what to think at that moment. He wasn't incredibly sure what was just happening, well actually he was, he just didn't want to think at that moment.

He walked away but not before he could see the small tinge of green in Spock's ears and cheeks. '_Oh my_ g_od, that's adorable. No, it's not. Stop that!'_ He then fell in line beside Checkov who seemed a bit uncomfortable at the moment. '_It's okay; he can deal with it on his own time.'_ When they stepped into the turbo-lift they ascended to the bridge. When stepping out there was frantic yelling and running around. He walked over to the smoking console and began to analyze it.

When he tried pushing a few buttons he saw that it was working properly. That was when something had come to mind and he got down onto his knees and opened the terminal. He removed a couple of panels that weren't really all that important and found exactly what he thought was in there. He pulled out a small mouse looking creature except for the giant eyes and ears. "Whose is this?"

"Papula! How did you get een dere? I thought I had left you een my room." Chekov yelled as he grabbed his genetically spliced hamster/mouse/rodent. "I am so sorry Keptin. I shall keep a closer eye on her from now on." Chekov said as he made his way back to the turbo-lift taking his pet back to his quarters.

"I swear he's 7 years old." He muttered as he stood back up. "This goes for everyone, if you're keeping cargo on this ship, alive or inanimate, keep an eye on it. We don't want this happening again." He then put the panels back into the machine and closed it back up. Not majorly damaged but in need of a quick once over from his favorite engineer. He made his way to the captain's chair and pushed the intercom to the engineering room. "Mr. Scott, this is your Captain, please respond." He waited a minute.

"Wha is it Cap'n?" He got as a gruff response.

"Whenever you have time and are clear of tasks could you come and give a quick assessment of the bridge console number 14. We had a… precarious situation up here."

"No problem, Cap'n. I'll be up there later on then." He said and returned to his work at hand.

A couple hours later Jim's shift had ended and he had neither heard a word nor caught a glimpse of Spock, and he was sad over that fact. He didn't realize that not seeing the intelligent Vulcan would be such a nice thing. He felt at home in his dark brown eyes and his porcelain skin tinged green at any sign of emotion he has; his delicate fingers that moved so swiftly over the clicking keys and buttons of his terminal.

He got up from his chair and relinquished it to the night shift 'Captain.' He took the turbo-lift down to the ships living deck. And as he exited the lift and walked towards his room he found himself becoming more and more tired. An exhausting day was never really a bad thing. But then again he never really became tired so early. '_Oh that's right. I'm the genius who woke up early for his shift. I did like being there early though; I got to see more of Spock... More of Bones too! Yeah… Spock isn't the only person on this ship that I care about…'_ He then told his mind to shut up as he entered his quarters and started to disrobe. He took off his shirt and undershirt. He then took of his pants and stepped out of them and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. They were red and black plaid pants, he's had them since his first year in the Academy and he never forgot the comfort they brought him on the nights where he felt so alone.

He sat as his desk and started doing some paperwork, despite his constant yawning and his ever closing eyes he worked diligently. But suddenly there was a small rapping as his door. "Open." He said.

Before him stood the person he was missing the most. '_No I'm not. What am I doing?'_ "Hi there, Spock. What's up?" He said standing up.

"Oh, I did not think you would be preparing for sleep. I shall come back later." He said with a bit of a saddened tone. He was holding a holo-chess set.

"No! I mean," He corrected his outburst of shouting. "You came here to play some chess right? I can stop this paperwork for something enjoyable you know?" He said with a small laugh and a smirk. And out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw a small smile in Spock's eyes as well.

As they were playing neither of them mentioned anything about what had transpired earlier and Jim wondered if it really did happen or if his subconscious was playing a trick on him. He wasn't sure and he sure as hell does not like that feeling. '_That makes me feel so insecure. I wanna ask him but I don't want him to think I'm some kind of idiot.' _ Yawn. "I am so tired!" He said as he stretched out his arms and blinked once again. His eyes began to fall again.

"Maybe you should think about attempting to sleep then. I shall leave you be." Spock said starting to get up from the table.

"No… don't…. I…." His eyes began failing him and stopped staying open. "Let's… finish… the….game……..zzz." And Jim eventually just fell asleep in the chair.

Spock sat for a second to take in the picture of his Captain sleeping. '_What had transpired today cannot be of hindrance to our working relationship. If he does not speak of it neither should I. I just… wish… that I could behold this sight every night before slumber overtakes me.'_ He then got up and put away the holo-chess set.

He places his arms below Jim and lifted him from his chair. He placed his sleeping frame on the bed. '_He's exhausted. I surmise it is from his waking earlier than usual.'_ He took the blanket and placed it over him. He looked down one last time to breathe in the sight before him. He then leaned down and placed his face close enough to hear Jim's steady breath flow and in a small tone uttered. "Goodnight, T'hy'la." And gave him a small kiss on the lips and left.

Jim then twisted his body to the side, a small smile on his lips. He would sleep and dream of a warm pair of arms wrapping around his body and soft lips on his own.

* * *

As the boy awoke from his slumber he had a smile on his lips. '_I cannot allow this to happen as such. For I am an honest Puck, and therefore I shall mend the wounds of such a pure love.'_ And he looked outside his window. Wondering when exactly they would show up.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter took longer than I thought it would. But this is where the real story starts. I hope you enjoyed so please review and give me some idea's for later chapters!


	5. 5: These Visions Have Appeared

**A/N: **Wow! I didn't think I'd get that many responses haha. For all of you favoriters and alerters I would also like to hear your opinion, it keeps me motivated to do my best in upcoming chapters. Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

As Jim slept his warm dream suddenly turned into a weird apparition almost. In the dream he layed in bed and felt the presence of warm arms wrapped around him then suddenly they were ripped off and he felt himself suddenly change from laying to sitting and he was tied to a hard and cold metal chair. As he struggled against his restraints he found his eyes resting upon the silohouette of someone he did not recoginize. In his hands there rested a small flower, glowing somewhat of a purple hue. As the figure walked closer he could see something on his back, growing like roots, small branches protruded from his shoulder blades, leaves were weaved together on the inner of the frame. But although something like that was very unfamiliar what had struck him most was his face as he stepped into a light, bright white hair with tints of blue, green, purple, and brown, strewn about madly. His eyes were pure white but looked as if they could see everything.

"Soon enough James Kirk, you will see more of me. For I cannot accept your fickle reality. I shall help you in your plight, I will see you tomorrow's night." And just as suddenly as he appeared he then vanished in a breeze.

Jim blinked his eyes as he awoke. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt something… that wasn't there before. He grasped whatever it was and brought it down to his face. '_A leaf? What? Was that really a dream?'_ He then took the leaf and tucked it into his small chest that he kept on the bedside table. He then looked to his clock. '_0535? Ugh, I didn't get that much sleep, and it's still_ _2 hours and 25 minutes until I need to report to my shift. Time to find something to do.'_ He got up and proceeded to shower and get ready for the long day before him.

Meanwhile only a couple doors down the corridor Spock tossed and turned in his sleep, he had another nightmare, this was the fourth one in the past week. They mainly consisted of him watching his planet dissapear over and over while he tried and failed to rescue his mother. However, this one was different than the others, because it had neither to do with the planet of Vulcan or his mother. This nightmare was about Jim, and how he was too late in saving him from himself. Somehow madness had taken over the crew and people were killing eachother left and right, some with guns, some with fists, others with knives, pipes, and other objects to be found on the ship. Spock was one of the only ones to retain his sanity and quickly proceeded towards his captains room.

He opened the door and inside was like looking at the destruction of a tornado or a hurricane. Objects were broken and on the floor. The antique chess set he had was lying on the floor, a couple of the pieces were broken, yet as he counted two were missing, both of the kings. He ran into the room and towards the bathroom. He opened the door and looked towards the shower to see Jim sitting, fully clothed, underneath the running shower-head. In his hands he held 3 objects. In his right hand he held a laser gun and in his left the two kings that were missing from the chess set.

"Spock… you're okay." Jim droned. The emotions that had once been present in his voice were all but gone. "I'm… glad." He said as he looked up at the Vulcan.

"Jim, please come out from the shower, we need take actions upon the current situation." He said, pleading with his captiain. His heart lurched from his chest.

"Did you ever realize how in the game of chess," he opened his palm revealing the two kings. "Each person is looking to capture the other king. But what exactly does one do with the king once captured? Did you ever think about that, Spock?" His voice began to become more and more sinister.

"Jim, please come out from the shower." He repeated.

"Well, Spock, I've thought about it." Now he was just talking like a lunatic. "And, personally, I don't think I would let the other king live." He pulled the gun up and tossed the black king towards Spock. "Look at that Spock, you've captured me, haven't you!?" He was screaming now. "And I don't think I'm gonna give you the pleasure of killing me, oh no, I'm not." He pulled the gun towards his head. "Look's like you've won." A flash of light and a splash later and Jim's lifeless body was lying in a mixture of water and blood. The white king he held in his hand rolled out, coated in blood, and rolled forward towards the drain.

Spock shot up in his bed, his breathing was heavy and his heart beat so quickly he felt it might explode. A layer of cold sweat had covered him from head to toe and he felt his face, wet with tears and sweat. He pulled the covers off of himself and proceeded towards the small bathroom he had in his suite.

As Spock had finished getting ready for the day and began his normal daily routine he forced himself to push the thoughts of the nightmare to the back of his head. He walked out of his door to be greeted by the suprising sight of his captain.

"Captain, I did not think you would be awake at this hour. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong Spock. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jim when we're not on shift before you get it through your thick skull." He joked.

"It is not right for me to refer to a higher ranking official so disrespectfully. Therefore you should desist trying to corerce me to call you by your first name because it is of no avail, Captain." Spock put an emphasis on captain. The banter between Jim and himself was always enjoyable to him.

Jim gave Spock a pout. "Aw. Well let's go get some breakfast I'm starving. And then do you think it's okay if I follow you around and watch what duties you do? There is so long to wait for the shift to begin."

"Captain, there is only 1hour, 54 minutes, and 24.8 seconds until our shift begins. I would not say that is a large amount of time. However if you're not going to listen to me and go about your own business I don't see why having you, as you would say, 'tag along' wouldn't be acceptable. Just make sure that you are not sent on distracting me from my duties at hand or your continuing failed attempts at coercing me to refer to you in such an informal manner that is your first name, then please 'find something better to do.'" He explained as the pair proceeded toward the turbo-lift for the dining hall.

"Spock, you ruin all my fun." He murmered in a joking tone.

"I have to be your voice of reason, Captain, otherwise 'you might just run this ship into the ground.' I believe the saying goes." He said, making yet another joke towards Jim.

"Eh, at least then it would be fun until the end!" He said with a laugh. And the two fell into a comfortable silence as the turbo-lift began its decent.

When the pair entered the mess hall they realized how truly early it was. The majority of the people inside were eating either deserts, or late night dinners. While a few were eating breakfasts they were mainly part of the engineering crew who's night had just ended or was about to begin. It was no surprise none of the members of their small group of friends were eating yet.

Neither of them seemed to mind much and began their morning meal. Jim had gotten a shortstack of chocolate chip pancakes and a side of sunny-side up eggs and bacon while Spock had gotten himself a small bowl of hot cereal and a large fruit salad with a side of organic orange juice. And as they sat down they noticed people starting to file in. A trickle at first that turned into steady stream of people.

"I see you got the hot cereal Spock, were you listening to what I said yesterday morning?" He said placing a forkfull of the delicious pancakes into his mouth.

"I was not aware you had recommeded this dish. Perhaps it was when you were talking with a mouth full of said hot cereal?" He jokingly asked as he placed a grape into his mouth.

"Actually, yeah it was." He laughed and another comfortable silence fell between the two. Just as quickly as the breakfast began it was soon over for the two. And they placed their empty tray's on the cleaning rack. They walked out of the mess hall and towards the turbo-lift, too preoccupied in conversation to even realize that they had just passed by McCoy and Uhura who were waving and smiling at the two.

"What the hell?" McCoy said as he sat down with Uhura to eat his breakfast. "How is it that Jim and Spock could be so into a conversation that they didn't even notice us?"

"Well maybe they were talking about something more interesting then the diseases of the many patients held on Delvos Prime and the dieseases adverse effects." She said with a small smile.

"I highly doubt anything could be more interesting than that." He rolled his eyes.

"Well at least they're finally really getting along rather than fighing all the time." Uhura said as she picked up her fork and knife and began to eat her omlette.

"Eh, it still gives me the creeps." He picked up the sausage off his plate and bit off the end.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay just wanted to give a quick update. And throw in a little bit of food for the thought. As I said earlier, I would love to hear the opinion of everyone who reads this so please, to all the anon-readers, and all the alerters and people, PLEASE REVIEW!

(Thanks to Alhena-Star for catching my mistake on the vulcan heart.)


	6. 6: Perfect Porcelain

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter, it is no fault but my own because I've been having issues with my family and school and work all conflicting, and it's just really annoying. But everything is starting to calm down so I have a bit of time to write this chapter. Read and review as always, I thank you in advance.

* * *

As the logical Vulcan First Officer and the highly illogical human Captain stepped into the turbo lift the conversation continued. Mainly just Spock letting his static and emotionless barrier slip and allowing him to come back to Jim's jokes with witty comments that made Jim's stomach flutter, making him think he was just happy to finally get Spock to loosen up.

"On a serious note Spock, it feels really good to actually be able to talk to you." Jim said with a smile on his lips and a flicker of emotion in his eyes that he could not place.

"On the contrary Jim, we speak most of the time and converse while on the bridge." Spock replied with a slight bit of confusion.

"No, I mean without all the formalities." Jim suddenly noticed that he was not called by his title. "See you called me Jim and didn't even notice! It makes me very happy that we can get along outside of the work place."

"I find myself inclined to agree with you, Jim. It is quite enjoyable to have someone to speak with that I do not have to address with such formalities." Spock answered perplexed as to why it all flowed so easily.

"Maybe we should have breakfast more often, Spock." Jim said with hope in his heart and a cheeky smile on his lips. He didn't know why he was suddenly opening himself up to such a friendship with someone who had tried to kill him at one point and sent him to a frozen planet.

"I would find that quite agreeable." Spock stated as the turbo-lift doors opened to reveal the deck of the Enterprise. Jim makes his way to his chair and sits down, starting his daily routine of checking his PADD for anything of importance.

Eventually when he finished replying to "urgent" mail and answering the petty questions of his crew members he became bored, which was not unlike Jim. Without something happening every second of his day he constantly became bored. However instead of jumping up out of his chair and making his way out of the bridge to find something to do his eyes easily found their way towards Spock.

Jim was never one for staring or undressing people with his mind but his eyes fixated on Spock. They would not tear away from the comfortable sight of the strong lines that was Spock's back. His perfect hair all put together, not a hair out of place. The fact that Spock was sitting at his station showed how his broad shoulders sloped down into his slim waist.

"Captain!" Nyota shouted. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Uhura. What did you say?" Jim asked still unable to pry his eyes away from the person before him. It was only confusing to him why he couldn't look away, but to everyone on the bridge who had noticed understood why but they were too afraid to even speak a word about it.

"Well as I was saying," She cleared her throat. "There isn't much here to do on the bridge today, if you want you can find something more entertaining to do. Perhaps you should prepare a room for our guest that we shall be escorting soon?"

Jim pondered the thought for a moment before deciding that maybe he should. "Alright, I'll see you all later then. Mr. Spock you have the bridge." He said as he rose from his chair and towards the turbo-lift. He pressed the button to go down to the residency level and he leaned against the wall, his eyes still on Spock. Just before the doors closed though Spock turned in his chair and he could have sworn that Spock had given him a small smirk.

Jim blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. His palms started to sweat up and his head was pounding. He didn't understand what was going through him, and it made him more nervous than he had ever felt before.

So many thoughts had been running through his head, why was he starting to feel so comfortable around Spock but when he wasn't around him his mind kept slipping back to the Vulcan.

As the doors of the turbo-lift opened he made his way down the hall towards the guest quarters. They were better rooms than the crew rooms but not as good as the high ranking official's rooms. He opened the doors to the first one and found it to be quite orderly and not looking like it needed much to be done.

As Jim started cleaning some things he found his mind thinking back to Spock. '_This is going to be a long day.'_

_-------TIME CHANGE!!!--------  
_

Spock stood up from his desk when his station when his shift was over and made his way to the turbo-lift to head towards the observation deck. He wanted to get some meditation in to get rid of the thoughts from his emotional morning. Seeing Jim made him lower his shields probably more than he should but in the end he decided it was something not to worry too much about.

As the turbo-lift reached the level and the doors opened he found himself in a large circular room with one large window that spanned 75% of the actual room. He could see starts flying past the ship which now looked more like streaks of light. He then made his way to small pillar in the middle of the room the housed the central control unit.

He proceeded to input exactly what he would like to see come from this room, because not only was it an observation room, it doubled as the first hologram deck to be placed in a flag ship. It was a prototype but that was only because it was of a higher standard than the ones in Starfleet HQ.

As he finished his input structure he pushed a large red button in the bottom right hand corner of the pad. The pillar found its way down into the ground and the lights began to blink and panels began to move.

The large window became obscured by a shield and then the walls turned to a beige color and grew the texture of stone. The floor became beige as well and also grew the stone texture but was more polished. A small window formed in the wall with a view of a dusty and mountainous landscape with few trees here and there as well as some plants. A bed formed in one side of the room with a small desk with a computer sitting upon it, placed directly opposite it. A dresser formed next to the bed and a full length mirror next to it.

When Spock looked upon the room that appeared before his eyes, only one word came to mind. '_Home.'_ Unfortunately for him there was no longer such a thing as home. So he adapted his mind set and placed the Enterprise as his new home. He regained his composure and made his way towards the bed and sat upon it.

He pulled his legs to sit in a criss-cross position, placed his hands on top of his thighs palms resting upwards with his thumbs touching his fifth finger. He closed his eyes and began centering his thoughts to eliminate the other emotions inside of him. The more he tried the harder it became and he soon realized how futile it really was. Without Vulcan as his focus he had nothing stable to use as a focus. No other planets were his home; nothing was static enough to choose a focus as well. Everything kept changing for him and his life was becoming one big mess.

Suddenly he came to a realization; maybe he didn't need to use a planet or something all too static for his meditation. In reality nothing was always static, Vulcan was a example of that, so maybe he could use something that didn't quite have to be all too stable, but something that he knew would be there for many times to come. And again, one word came to him. '_Jim.'_ He again closed his eyes and focused purely on the man who was so close to him yet so far away.

As Spock focused more on Jim he found himself closer to being in the meditation plane he used to know so well. Unbeknownst to Spock, Jim also found himself feeling quite strange, he felt himself being drawn from where he was towards the turbo-lift. And without thinking Jim pushed the button to bring him to the observation deck.

As the doors opened Jim walked into a room he had never seen before, it looked dusty, and very simplistic. He saw Spock sitting on a bed large enough for one person, but there was a spot next to him that looked like he could fit there. He made his way over and sat down while still starring at his Vulcan First Officer. His skin looked as flawless as glass, almost like if he were to be touched at all he would shatter.

Unknowingly Jim's arm had extended and his hand rose towards Spock's face. His hand cupped the soft skin of Spock's cheek and he smiled as his hand starting to tingle. The sensation was almost non-existent at first but soon became a warming, pleasurable tingle that made its way through Jim's arm.

Of course by Jim's luck this was when one of Spock's eyes cracked open. "Captain, if you would please remove your hand from my face, and stop interrupting my meditation, I would be very grateful."

Jim's eyes went wide and he pulled his hand from Spock's face. "Umm…" Jim stuttered, "I'm… it's… uh... I gotta go… umm… yeah…" He stated as he stood up and backed towards the turbo-lift. He got in and immediately pushed the button that would bring him to the one place that he needed to go right now, sickbay. '_This has gotten so out of hand, every time I see him I can't control myself. It's like I've got a….. oh no, no, no no. That's not what it it as at all. This isn't a… STOP JIM! YOU'RE NUTS!' _ Jim yelled at himself in his own head.

The doors opened and he made his way to his friend. "What is it now Jim? I thought you didn't need to come back here for a couple days and I could work in peace." Bones asked as Jim threw open the office door.

"Well… what is the diagnosis for this," Jim began, "When I'm around… this person my heart beats faster than it would if I ran a 30 mile marathon. My mind always finds some way to bring itself back to the thought of said person, and I can't help myself by staring at them all day long? I get so nervous around them that I just talk and talk and talk, and it's not the most attractive thing in the world, Bones!"

Bones stared at his friend for a second, taking this all in. "I would call that infatuation Jim, or for a lack of better terms for you, a crush."

"Oh, and what can I do to stop this from going any further?" He proceeded to ask.

"Get yourself away from this person, is what I would do." He said. "But I'm no therapist Jim; I don't know what to do for this."

"That's the problem though, I see this person every day! How can I get away from the person if they're stuck with me all day?!" Jim threw his hands in the air in exasperation, and also because he likes to be a tad overdramatic.

Bones though it over while trying to think of a solution. "Okay, so you see the person every day, and you can't get away from them… You stare at them at all times, and you talk a lot around them… Who do you see all day that you talk to all the time…" McCoy pondered the thought.

"Bones don't go there!" Jim threatened.

"Can't be Uhura, you barely talk to her." Bones continued.

"I'm warning you, Bones!" Jim stood up from his chair.

"Not Sulu, or Chekov cause you barely speak to them and they already seem to like each other." Bones thought more.

"Bones, this is the last straw!" Jim was shouting now.

"Can't be Chapel cause you're never speaking to her after she jabbed the needle in the wrong place. And it can't be Scotty because you don't see him all day. There's only like two people…." Bones paused, eyes wide, and looked at Jim, who sat back down and sank into the chair. "No…"

"…Yeah…" Jim responded without looking at Bones.

"The hob goblin?!" Bones shouted.

"Bones be quite!" Jim said in a hushed tone. "Do you want the whole crew to hear you, you big doof!?"

"But Jim… you should know better… I mean… It's…. Uh…. I need a drink…" Bones said as he pulled out a glass and some whiskey.

"Bones, I don't need you telling me that I should know better, I know that already. I just need someone to tell me what I should do!" Jim said with a fierce blush on his cheeks. "I need to know how I should go about this."

"I'm sorry Jim, I'm not a therapist, I'm not a love doctor, I don't do this. But what I can say is if you really have been feeling this, you should tell him." Bones took the shot he just poured and poured his friend one.

"Thanks," Jim took the shot. "I can't tell him! It would make everything so awkward. He'll get a transfer and I can't have another First Officer here!"

"Well then maybe you should think it over more. I'll think some more and then I'll tell you my thoughts but maybe you should just sleep on this okay?"

"…Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bones." He got up and walked out of the room. And back to his quarters. '_Maybe this'll all blow over. Maybe it'll quit while it's ahead.'_

But obviously this was far from over.

**

* * *

A/N:** Since I've been so busy I give you a longer chapter! I'm sorry! Please review and tell me what you think I should add or anything I need to know!


End file.
